shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyogan Pirates
property of Muso92 Introduction The Kyogan Pirates are a relatively large-sized group of notorious pirates, consisting of approximately 1,800 pirates from varying origins. The captain, Tiny Stonemason, is a former leader of a small mountain bandits as well as also having lead a rebel group once before venturing into pirating. Jolly Roger The crew sports a Jolly Roger that is somewhat different due to it being a devious skull that lacks a jaw bone. The skull has an imprint of the word 山, which means Mountain, on its forehead region and has the traditional crossbones at its back. The 山 imprinted onto the skull's forehead may be an indication of Tiny's previous role of being the leader of a small group of mountain bandits, perhaps indicating his remembrance of his late nakamas '' whom all faced death due to certain circumstances deemed inevitable. Crew Members The total crewmates of the Kyogan Pirates are 1,800, making it a relatively large-sized group. However, of the entire legion, there are 18 crew members that are of prominence in influence and power to be noted by name. These members all hails from different origins, though a few were from the same Blues. Of the 18 prominent members, 14 are male crewmates whilst the remaining 4 are female crewmates. ''Crew Members Tiny Stonemason , Captain '''♂ Bruce D. Igor, First Mate ♂ Yu Fong, 'Navigator '♀ Masamune Rika, 'Doctor '♀ Dai Ko, 'Chef '♂ Barboa, 'Combatant '♂ Hitter Black, 'Combatant '♂ Icchi, 'Gunner '♂ Nicchi, 'Sniper '♂ Takotako, 'Samurai '♂ Van Pommel, 'Combatant '♂ Yumi Hauwa, 'Musician '♀ Yuna, 'Samurai '♀ CC Tornado, 'Combatant '♂ Jazz Meiu, 'Musician '♂ Lorol Vincenzo, 'Shipwright '♂ Little Brother, 'Shipwright '♂ Mou, 'Musician '♂ Crew Strength The crew is considered a threat by the Marines and the World Goverment alike, particularly due to the fact that it is a largely sized crew and are lead by a man of former rebellion. Individually, they are all capable of holding their own ground, thus a majority of them are often considered as a force to be reckon with. The crew does not have a particular heavyweight in battles, although most have a varying threat level as viewed by the World Goverment. Of its 18 influential crew members, 6 of them are Devil Fruit users, including the captain. Capabilities *Captain, Tiny Stonemason. **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki user **is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit user (Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Stone Ogre) **is a versatile combatant, having the capabilities to quickly adapt to the battlefield's surroundings *First Mate, Bruce D. Igor. **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki user **is a prolific Nitoryu user of capable in handling two swords *Navigator, Yu Fong. **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki user **is a practitioner of ancient Cinese Kung Fu **is extremely flexible in body movements, probably due to her previously being a member of a troupe *Doctor, Masamune Rika **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki user **is a Logia Devil Fruit user (Hibana Hibana no Mi) **is a user of the "Surgeon's Cuts and Knots" techniques. *Chef, Dai Ko. **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki user **is a Zoan Devil Fruit user (Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Puma) **is a user of the Ba Quan techniques *Combatant, Barboa. **is a user of the "Focal Point: Crush" techniques **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki user **is part of the crew's infamous '''"The 4 Centre Backs", an almost indestructible defensive-offensive wall *Combatant, Hitter Black. **is a user of the "Focal Point: Impact" techniques **is part of the crew's infamous "The 4 Centre Backs", an almost indestructible defensive-offensive wall **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki user *Gunmen, Icchi. **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki user **is a proficient gunman, capable of using various arsenals of firearms **is a rather efficient long-range shooter of sniping cpabilities *Sniper, Nicchi. **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki user **is an extremely proficient sniper, capable of adapting to various situations to suit sniping needs **is a sniper of wide range capabily in using snipers *Samurai, Takotako. **is a strong practitioner of the Bushido code **is an infamous user of the Nitoryu sword style, most probably due to his harsh training in his hometown of Wano Country **is a known, proficient Busoshoku Haki user *Helmsman, Van Pommel. **is a practitioner of the "Duke's Pride" techniques **is infamously known to have a strength that is liken to 1000 men **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki user **is part of the crew's infamous "The 4 Centre Backs", an almost indestructible defensive-offensive wall *Musician/Thief, Yumi Hauwa. **is a Paramecia Devil Fruit user ( Emo Emo no Mi ) **is an efficient lurker of the dark, although known to have little courage *Samurai, Yuna. **is an infamously known user of the Nitoryu sword style, due to her previous assassin background of being a member of an infamous group of assassin, the "Blood Petals" **is a known, proficient Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki user **is a female-samurai, from the Wano Country thus assuming she would have underwent similar harsh training as Takotako *Combatant, CC Tornado. **is a practitioner of the "Nayam Wrestling" techniques **is a Paramecia Devil Fruit user (Busuto Busuto no Mi) **is known to be an ill-tempered man incapable of holding back his bloodlust when enraged **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki user **is part of the crew's infamous "The 4 Centre Backs", an almost indestructible defensive-offensive wall *Musician, Jazz Meiu **is a Paramecia Devil Fruit user (Benkou Benkou no Mi) **is apparently a known Kenbunshoku Haki user *Shipwright, Lorol Vincenzo **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki user **is a prolific combatant that frequents the use of the enviroment to his own advantage. **is a rather agile and flexible individual despite his physical attributes. *Shipwright, Little Brother **is a known, proficient Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki user **is infamously known to leave no trace of evidence in his pillaging activities, most often serving to potray him as being a devious individual of having murderous intent. *Musician, Mou **is a proficient user of medium-sized knives, most often seen using dual knives, although he has shown knowledge of using a single knife for combats. **is an apparently cunning individual, capable of producing tricks and cheats to his advantages. Organization The crew is divided into six divisions, referred to as a Cohort, which are further broken down into three subdivisions, referred to as a Century. Tiny himself, as the captain, have complete dominance over everyone. Tiny's most powerful and/or trusted members are appointed as top officers, known as Centurions, in each divisions. Each Cohort has approximately 300 members, whilst each Century has approximately 100 members. This brings the total members of the Kyogan Pirates' Legion to approximately 1,800 members. Each Cohort consist of 3 Centurions, each in charge of 1 Century. The 1st Centurion, known as the Suprima , of each Cohort is the highest authority in each Cohort. The remaining Centurions, known as the Primus , has command over each of their own Centuries . These officers are in command of approximately 1,800 soldiers, effectively forming a pirate legion, all united under the banner of the Kyogan Pirates. Tiny, being the captain of the crew, is the highest authority and is largely referred to, by the entire legion, as the Imperial Captain ''( 帝国の隊長 ''Teikoku no Taicho ). After the Imperial Captain, the chain of command falls onto his five Suprima Centurions ( スプリマ Supurima ). ''The crew members, who are of this position, are Bruce D. Igor, Barboa, Hitter Black, Van Pommel and CC Tornado. Along with Tiny himself, these are the six ''Suprimas ''in command of the six divisions of the Kyogan Pirates legion. After the ''Suprimas, the chain of command falls onto the remaining 12 Primus Centurions ( プリムス Purimusu ). ''The crew members, who are of this position, are Yu Fang, Masamune Rika, Dai Ko, Icchi, Nicchi, Takotako,Yumi Hauwa, Yuna, Jazz Meiu, Lorol Vincenzo, Little Brother and Mou. Along with the six ''Suprimas, these are the 18 ''Primus ''in command of the 18 subdivisions of the entire legion. Bounties Of the total 1,800 crew members, countless of them have their respective bounties, but only the captain and his top officers are revealed of their actual amount. #Tiny Stonemason, 472 000 000 #Bruce D. Igor, 440 000 000 #Yu Fong, 192 000 000 #Masamune Rika, 242 000 000 #Dai Ko, 300 000 000 #Barboa, 395 000 000 #Hitter Black, 395 000 000 #Icchi, 150 000 000 #Nicchi, 137 000 000 #Takotako, 312 000 000 #Van Pommel, 400 000 000 #Yumi Hauwa, 90 000 000 #Yuna, 272 000 000 #CC Tornado, 415 000 000 #Jazz Meiu, 270 000 000 #Lorol Vincenzo, 276 000 000 #Little Brother 218 000 000 #Mou 170 000 000 History Actions Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Crews __FORCETOC__